dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dispatch! Time Patrol
！タイムパトロール |romaji = Shutsudō! Taimu Patorōru |translated title = |release = August 5, 2016 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark Demon Realm Saga |previous = |next = Dark Dragon Ball (chapter) Dark Dragon Ball }} ！タイムパトロール|Shutsudō! Taimu Patorōru}} is the first chapter of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!. Summary Shortly after his death at the conclusion of the Cell Games, Future Trunks was revived by the Dragon Balls and headed back to his future where he restored peace by destroying the evil Future Androids, and then Future Cell three years later. Some time later, Future Trunks finds himself in the Time Nest. Startled, he soon receives another surprise as the Supreme Kai of Time appears and attacks him though he manages to evade her. The Supreme Kai of Time begins to blame Future Trunks for another disturbance that has been created in the Space-Time but Trunks tells her that he is not involved in it. Future Trunks questions his location to which the Supreme Kai of Time explains that the Time Nest is a place to watch over the flow of time and it is her job to protect it. She further explains that his usage of the Time Machine was against the law as one slight mistake can cause everything to collapse. As a result, Future Trunks offers to help the Supreme Kai of Time investigate the cause of the other Space-Time disturbance and the Supreme Kai of Time believing him to be sincere, decides that he can serve her as a member of the Time Patrol, and gifts him with his "Xeno Trunks" clothing. The Supreme Kai of Time and Xeno Trunks head to the source of the disturbance, a place that does not exist in history where they find Towa, Mira and a Masked Saiyan in their hideout. Towa tells Mira that if he fights strong adversaries they will be able to gather enough Kili so that they can eventually become "free". Having heard their confession the Supreme Kai of Time confronts them but Mira quickly attacks with an energy blast, terrifying the Kai. Xeno Trunks manages to deflect it with his sword and Towa sends Mira and the Masked Saiyan to combat him, however whilst the Masked Saiyan engages Xeno Trunks in battle, Mira is unable to move due to the Supreme Kai of Time using her Freeze ability on him. Finding himself overwhelmed in his base form by the Masked Saiyan, Xeno Trunks ascends to Super Saiyan and is able to fight on even grounds with him, eventually managing to land a blow that cracks his mask. Mira, feeling disgraced at his uselessness in front of Towa becomes enraged and transforms into Super Mira and instantly breaks free of the Supreme Kai of Time's Freeze. However before Mira can overwhelm Xeno Trunks, he is hit with an energy wave from behind by the Masked Saiyan, whose mask crumbles - revealing his identity as Xeno Bardock who is now free from his mind control. Xeno Trunks teams up with Xeno Bardock to fight Super Mira, and are able to fight on even grounds with him and eventually overwhelm him. However Towa, being satisfied with the amount of Kili they have received from the battle, teleports herself and Mira away before the battle can conclude, telling the Supreme Kai of Time that soon the Dark Demon Realm will be free. After a brief conversation with Xeno Bardock where the Supreme Kai of Time decides to not punish due to him being under mind control, she along with Trunks head back to the Time Nest. When Xeno Trunks asks about the Dark Demon Realm the Supreme Kai of Time explains that it is world that was created by evil wizards and exists in an imprisoned space. Suddenly Demigra unexpectedly appears and the Supreme Kai of Time explains to Xeno Trunks that he is one of the evil wizards and asks Demigra what his allies meant by freeing the Dark Demon Realm. However, Demigra scoffs at the notion and claims that they are not his allies and he does not care about their goal and that he is only interested in obtaining Tokitoki and the role of the Supreme Kai of Time for himself. Demigra leaves and Xeno Trunks suggests following after him but the Supreme Kai of Time tells him that he is too much for him to handle. She tells Xeno Trunks that he has done enough and will send him back to his own time but Xeno Trunks vows to get stronger and continue to help the Supreme Kai of Time deal with these threats. As a means of helping Xeno Trunks to grow stronger, she summons up the strongest warrior from his memories and moments later, Xeno Trunks is surprised at the appearance of Xeno Goku. Appearances Characters *Xeno Trunks *Chronoa *Towa *Mira *Xeno Bardock *Demigra *Tokitoki *Xeno Goku Locations *Time Nest Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Fu *100% Full Power Battles *Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Masked Saiyan *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Xeno Bardock vs. Mira Game and Manga differences *Besides the appearance of the main characters, and the transformation of Super Mira due to being enraged that Xeno Bardock is broken out of his control, the stories are almost completely different, the manga version taking place at the time Future Trunks was first recruited as a Time Patroller while the game's storyline is taking place long after. **How Future Trunks was recruited as a Time Patroller is shown in the manga chapter, a part of the story never shown in any of the "Xeno" games. References Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Demon Realm Saga